The Secret Admirer
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Garcia starts getting gifts from a secret admirer, but someone in the BAU isn't too happy about that. Will he wake up and do something about it? Set before episode '100'. M/G
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds…I just wish I did.

This story is set before episode "100". Consider it my peace offering for not updating 'Nightmares' in so long. Hope you like it!

* * *

Garcia walked through the BAU doors with her coffee in one hand and her purse in the other. She smiled at Reid and Emily as she passed and tried to keep the disappointed look off her face. It had been more than six months since Morgan had greeted her with what was once their traditional morning greeting.

That first morning when she had walked into the bullpen and not heard Derek say 'good morning princess' she had been slightly worried that there might be something wrong with him, but later on when she saw him talking and smiling with the others she had simply brushed it off thinking that something had come up. But when he wasn't there the second day, or the third, or the fourth, or that week then the sadness kicked in. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that they no longer said hello in the mornings, he just went on as if everything was fine. But everything wasn't fine. The gap that was between them these last few months seemed to grow everyday and with it, so did the ach in her heart.

Morgan seemed fine though. He acted like nothing had changed between them and as hard as she tried, she just couldn't feel the same way. As time went by she hoped the pain would lessen, but to her dismay it still crushed her every morning when she walked through those doors. She was beginning to really hate those glass doors. They were a permanent reminder of how far she and Morgan had drifted and always made her yearn for what she had lost.

But she went on with life. She didn't let the pain in her heart or the ach that ran deep down into her soul control her. No, she went on. She continued to be 'Penelope Garcia' the quirky tech of the BAU who made her team mates laugh.

Penelope sighed softly as she approached her office and didn't even look up as she opened the door and walked in. It wasn't until she closed the door behind her and sat down her purse that she looked up and when she did she let out a gasp.

Sitting in front of her main computer screen was a bouquet of yellow and pink roses in a beautiful glass vase. They were absolutely gorgeous and for a minute all she could do was stand still staring at the flowers with her mouth slightly agape.

Once she overcame the surprise she walked over to them. She bent down to smell them and had to smile at their wonderful aroma. When she straightened back up however she got a confused look on her face as she tried to figure out who they could be from.

It certainly wasn't Kevin. They had broken up nearly three months ago and she knew for a fact that he and his new girlfriend were off somewhere in Maine. So who could they be from?

A thought crossed her mind and caused her heart to start beating like it hadn't in several months. Hope swelled up inside her for an instant at the thought that maybe, just maybe, they were from Morgan. But she quickly dismissed that thought with a shake of her head. Morgan had no reason to send her flowers and if it had been him he certainly would have sent a card with them, but there was no card or note or anything to say who had sent them.

She scanned her office to see if there was anything else or if something was out of place, but there was nothing. So with a sigh she smelled the flowers once more before moving them to the side out of the way, but so she could still see them.

Once she booted up all her computers she decided to do a little investigating before requests started flying in. She desperately wanted to know who had sent the beautiful flowers. As she typed and made phone calls a whole spectrum of emotions rushed through her. A part of her was overjoyed at the surprise gift, but another part told her to be careful, that it might be some psycho stalker out to hurt her. Then of course there was the curious voice in her head. And, as much as she tried to squash the feeling, she couldn't help but feel depressed at knowing it wasn't Morgan who sent them.

She berated herself for wanting the gift to be from Morgan. He was just a friend, or at least they used to be friends. Penelope honestly wasn't sure what they were anymore. With a sigh and a shake of her head she buried those thoughts deep inside her and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

So what do think? Do you like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Criminal Minds. I'm pretty sure you already knew that though, so on with the story!

This is a kind of short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise. Morgan will also make his appearance in the next chapter.

* * *

JJ smiled at the agents as she made her way to her friend's lair. So far it had been a pretty normal day filled with nothing but paper work on top of paper work. So since her lunch break was approaching she had decided to visit the one and only Penelope Garcia, computer whiz extraordinaire.

A small contented smile appeared on her face as she knocked once on Garcia's door before stepping inside the brightly colored office and as she did her eyes immediately latched onto the bouquet of roses.

"Who are these from?" JJ asked with a grin as she bent down to smell the delicate flowers and inspect them closer.

"Your guess is as good as mine sweet pea." Garcia answered turning her chair around to face her friend. "If you figure it out let me know though because it's been slowly driving me crazy."

"They aren't from Kevin are they?" JJ said with a touch of anger in her voice. If that idiotic nitwit had dared to send Penelope flowers she was going to have a few words with him.

"I doubt it. Roses aren't his style. Besides I'm pretty sure with that rag doll on his arm he won't even be thinking about me." Penelope answered and then a puzzled look crossed her face. "It's someone from the FBI though, I know that."

JJ smiled knowingly and sat down in a chair facing Garcia. "And what else do you know?" She asked knowing that there was no way Garcia hadn't used her computer skills to investigate.

"Not much." Penelope answered with shake of her head and a slight pout. "I called down stairs, but apparently they weren't sent through security or delivered so they don't have any record of them at all. I even checked the security network myself to double check, but there was nothing."

"Which means the person must have put them in your office themselves." JJ mused out loud.

"Which is why it has to be someone who works here." Garcia added.

"And there was no note or anything?" JJ asked looking over at the flowers.

"Nope. Trust me I went through them with a fine tooth comb when I found out they hadn't gone through security." Penelope answered shaking her head.

JJ suddenly grinned at her friend making Penelope raise an amused eyebrow. "Someone's got a secret admirer!" She said in a sing song voice causing Penelope to laugh and smile.

"We should tell Emily." JJ suddenly said as she stood up. "Then the three of us can go have lunch and try to brainstorm who this might be." She stated as she dragged Penelope out of the office.

-------

The next morning Penelope walked into her office and once again had to freeze and gasp in surprise. Sitting on her desk was a red and gold box of chocolates with a sunflower sitting on top of the box. She smiled excitedly and walked over when she saw the small note card under the flower. She picked it up hoping it had a name, but unfortunately it was only one word.

'_Enjoy_'

As she sat down still holding the sunflower she wondered how long this would last and what she would be getting next.

* * *

So what do think? Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters…I only get to play with them.

* * *

Morgan sighed as he stirred his coffee. He was really starting to wish he had never agreed to fill in as temporary leader. Actually he was starting to regret a lot of things.

He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his mind and started walking toward his office that Garcia had set up for him. Garcia…thinking about her made his chest tighten for some reason he hadn't quite figured out yet or at least wouldn't admit yet.

As he passed by his old desk he barely even looked up at his fellow team members. That is until he heard something that stopped him in his tracks. He froze for a second then turned and walked over to JJ, Emily, and Reid.

"Emily what did you just say about Garcia?" He asked in what he hoped was a neutral tone.

"She's got a secret admirer." She stated simply, but continued at his somewhat surprised look. "You haven't already heard?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow, but didn't really seem that surprised.

Morgan just shook his head with a serous look on his face.

"Yeah she's been getting gifts for the past four days." Reid said. "Roses, chocolates, a teddy bear, and this morning she got a single red rose with a poem."

"Oh. And she doesn't know who it's from?" Morgan asked trying to sound like the calm and collected leader and not let the worry seep through to his voice.

"Nope." JJ said and a small smile began to form. "That's why it's a _secret_ admirer."

"It's probably just Lynch." Morgan said half to them and half to himself.

Emily scuffed and looked away while JJ crossed her arms over her chest. "Better not be." Emily mumbled.

That got Morgan's attention and he focused in on Emily. "What are you talking about? Why not?" He asked.

Emily raised her eyebrow at him and glanced at JJ. The two exchanged a look that Morgan couldn't quite decipher.

"Sufficient to say, the two are no longer together and if Lynch values his manhood he'll stay away from Penelope." Emily stated matter of factly with a slight edge to her voice.

Morgan raised his eyebrow, but decided not to ask anything else on the subject. He was still focused on the fact that some anonymous guy was sending his baby girl presents. For all he knew it could be some deranged psychopath who was stalking Garcia. But that wasn't the only thing bothering him. For some reason the thought of some other man giving Penelope romantic gifts bothered him more than it should.

"Has anyone looked into this?" Morgan asked not bothering to hide the concern that infiltrated his voice. "Run some searches or tried to find out who it is?

JJ nodded as she answered, "Yeah, but there's no clue. The cameras were even at an angle so they didn't get anything, which is why we think he works in the FBI." She told him and then added. "Morgan I don't think it's anything dangerous. It's not like she's getting dead animals or weird creepy letters."

"What about creepy letters?" Rossi asked as he walked up to them with a fresh cup of coffee.

"We were just telling Morgan about Garcia's secret admirer." Reid stated nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Rossi said and then looked at Morgan. "Apparently she got a rather romantic poem this morning with her present." He added. "This guy certainly sounds interested in our technical analyst."

"Yeah apparently." Morgan mumbled and then walked away distractedly.

Rossi raised an eyebrow and smirked as he watched Morgan walk toward Garcia's office. "I think I'll go finish up that paper work." He said and walked away with a smirk tugging at his mouth.

* * *

So, what did you think? Do you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Criminal Minds. I only wish I did.

* * *

Garcia sat in front of her computer tapping her pen distractedly as she re-read the note she got this morning. Today was the fourth day in a row that she had gotten a gift. A beautiful red rose and a poem tied to it with a gold ribbon.

She still didn't know who this guy was, but he seemed nice. She would have been ecstatic at the prospect of having a secret admirer, but there was just one problem…she knew it wasn't the person she wanted it to be.

For the past few nights she had dreamt that her secret admirer was Morgan, but then she would wake up and reality would smack her in the face. It wasn't him and it would never be him. They were barely even friends anymore and here she was still hoping he would whisk her off her feet in some romantic gesture. She knew it was pathetic, but her heart just wouldn't listen to her brain.

Just then she was dragged out of her musing by a knock on the door and before she could tell the person to come in the door was opened and then closed with a snap. She turned to see who it was and was met with the intense brown eyes of Derek Morgan.

"Hey Morgan, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

"I heard you have a secret admirer." Morgan stated with a small teasing smile that didn't quite reach his dark eyes.

"It would appear so." Penelope answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

Morgan nodded and sighed before taking a step closer to her. "Garcia I think maybe we should look into this more. It might not be anything, but it could be dangerous."

Penelope looked at him for a second before responding. "Thank you for your concern Morgan, but I'm sure it's nothing serious. It's just a harmless secret admirer. It's really no big deal." She said.

"I know it might be nothing, but something just seems off." He said and then, before she could respond, added, "Would it hurt to just consider it?" He said with a bit of agitation and even a hint of anger in his voice.

At that he could almost see the storm clouds form behind her eyes as she stared up at him. After a couple of seconds of silence she finally spoke in a soft, but firm tone.

"Would it have hurt to consider what I said about Tamara Barnes?" She said without a trace of anger, or sadness, or any other emotion.

Morgan just stood there for a second before turning and leaving Garcia's office without a word.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As I'm sure you all know, I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Several hours later Morgan was sitting in his office deep in thought. He hadn't been able to concentrate since his conversation with Garcia this morning. He knew she was right…about everything.

He had spent the last few hours thinking about what the last several months had been like and how he had treated his baby girl, his best friend. She had every right to be pissed at him, but yet she had continued to support him during everything. At least she had, but after their conversation today he wasn't too sure how long that would last. And the ironic thing is she had been right about Tamara.

He and Tamara had broken up almost two months ago; or rather she had broken up with him.

_Morgan had just gotten home after the latest case. He was tired and in desperate need of some comfort. There was a time when he would have simply called Penelope, but since he had started filling in for Hotch he had decided to keep things more professional. And calling a co-worker late at night so she could heal his wounded soul wasn't exactly professional. _

_So instead he grabbed a beer and plopped down on his sofa, but just as he was about to turn on the television there was a knock on his door. He sighed, put his beer on the coffee table, and got up to answer the door._

_He smiled when he saw Tamara standing there, but the smile slowly faded when he saw the slightly apologetic and sad look on her face. He stood aside so she could come in, but before he could so much as get her a drink she was talking._

"_Derek, you know I really appreciate all that you've done these past months." She started and smiled at him._

_Morgan smiled back and nodded waiting for her to go on._

"_I could never truly repay you for all that you did for me. You helped me when I needed it most and where there to pick up the pieces. You'll never know how much that meant to me, but…it's time for me to move on." She said softly. "I got a new job in New York and I need this. I need to put the past behind me. Derek, I'm so sorry. You really are amazing and I know one day you'll find your soul mate, but I think we both know that I'm not it."_

After that Tamara had left and he hadn't heard from her since. What surprised him most was that while it hurt when she broke up with him, the real pain came from knowing that Garcia had been right all along and he had dismissed her without a second thought. He had hurt his best friend.

But he had still been too proud to admit he was wrong and now he had pushed her away so much that he didn't even know what was going on in her life. He hadn't known she had broken up with Lynch or that she had a secret admirer.

With that thought Morgan sat up straighter in his chair. There was someone out there trying to get Penelope's attention. The guy was obviously serious and the thought that he might just win Penelope's affection made Morgan's chest ache. He finally realized what it was he was feeling. Why he couldn't stand the thought of another man with his baby girl. Why the fact that Penelope had a secret admirer bothered him so much.

It was as if he had an epiphany. He knew he couldn't just sit around and let some unknown man try to woo Penelope. He had to fix his mistakes before it was too late.

* * *

So, did you like it? Review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Criminal Minds.

I know these chapters have been short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

* * *

Penelope was lying on her sofa reading and trying not to let her mind wonder to a certain FBI agent when someone knocked on her door. For a moment she thought about ignoring it, but soon the knocking grew louder and more demanding. So with a sigh she got up and went to open the door.

When she did her breath caught in her throat uncontrollably, her heart started racing, and her chest tightened as it did almost every time she saw Morgan. Unbeknown to her his heart started doing the same thing the moment she opened the door.

Before Penelope could say or do anything Morgan slipped into her apartment closing the door behind him and pulled her to him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender, loving kiss. At first she tensed, but as his arms snaked around her waist she couldn't help but melt into his embrace.

Once he pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes exhaling a long shaky breath. "Forgive me." He whispered pleadingly.

He opened his eyes to look into hers and her breath hitched at the vast emotions she saw written there.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Tamara, I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry baby girl, that it took my head so long to catch up with my heart." Morgan said with so much emotion in his voice and written on his face that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Derek…"

"Baby girl, please forgive me. I was an idiot. I know you probably hate me for what I've done and you have every right too. I could never express just how sorry I am, how sorry I will always be, but please give me chance. I need you, I need your friendship…and I need your love. Penelope, I love you."

Penelope smiled as she tried to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall. Pure joy and happiness had erupted inside her and she just couldn't contain it. She couldn't believe that he had just said all the things that she had longed to hear for so long.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the hope, fear, and pure love all mixed in together and she knew that he meant every word he said.

He brought a hand up to her face and brushed away a stray tear that had leaked out and then lightly caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch for a moment before moving forward and pressing her lips to his.

It was a feather light kiss, but yet it conveyed all their love for each other. "I love you too hot stuff." Penelope whispered as she pulled away.

Morgan grinned before pulling her closer till she was flat against his body. He slipped a hand behind her neck as he leaned down and attacked her mouth once more, this time releasing all the passion he hadn't realized was stored deep inside of him.

His tongue slipped over her bottom lip and she gladly parted her lips as he deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up his arms and around his neck making him groan before he started trailing kisses down her throat and to her collar bone. He then worked his way back up her neck until he reached her ear where he paused.

"I love you." He whispered in a deep voice, his breath tickling her ear. He nipped her ear lobe making her moan softly. "God, I love you woman." He said again and growled when he felt her soft hand on his abs. With that he looked at her with dark, lust filled eyes, and saw the same look reflected back. He kissed her again and as they deepened the kiss he started backing her up toward her bedroom never once breaking contact.

For the rest of the night and into early morning they expressed their love for one another in ways that words couldn't express.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…I just play with the characters.

Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the secret admirer. He'll show up again in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it!

* * *

The next morning Morgan slowly began to wake up. He felt a slight pressure on his chest and smiled softly as he felt Penelope's slow rhythmic breath against his skin. He opened his eyes and smiled adoringly down at the blond goddess whose arm was draped over his abs as her head rested on his chest. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful with her golden curls running over her shoulders. She seemed to glow and radiate beauty before his eyes. He could defiantly get used waking up and seeing her every morning and he planned on working his hardest to make that possible.

He brought his hand up and started stroking her soft hair while his other arm pulled her closer to his side making her sigh softly in her sleep. He closed his eyes contently and inhaled her familiar scent. For the first time in a very long time he felt absolutely happy and complete. Joy seemed to flow through his veins and his heart felt like it might just explode with all the love that was deep inside him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he never wanted to lose that feeling.

He knew he had so much to make up for, so much to prove to her, but at that moment he also knew there was hope for them. He loved her with his whole heart and with his very soul, so there was no way he was going to let her go now.

With a sigh Morgan slowly and carefully started to detangle himself from Penelope. He grabbed his pillow and put it in his place before standing up straight. For a minute or two he just stood there staring down at her as she continued to sleep. He could watch her for hours at a time and never get bored.

Eventually he pulled on his jeans and headed for the kitchen to make Penelope breakfast.

Penelope woke up about half an hour later. She inhaled Morgan's scent that still lingered on his pillow and smiled as she opened her eyes. But the smile faded and turned into a frown when she noticed that instead of holding Morgan she was holding a pillow. She sat up and looked around, but Morgan was no where.

"Good morning princess." Came the deep voice of Derek Morgan.

Penelope's head snapped up and over to the doorway were Morgan stood holding a tray and grinning at her wearing nothing but his low rise jeans. She blushed slightly but smiled. "I'll show you a good morning hot stuff." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, but goddess you already have. Of course I won't complain if you need a reminder." He responded in a husky voice sending her a wink and scanning her body with a lust filled gaze.

Penelope felt the heat rise in her cheeks and had to suppress a moan as his intense dark eyes passed over her body. Damn that man and the way he made her react uncontrollably.

"You sure you're up for it my chocolate Adonis?" She shot back once she had regained the power of speech.

"You know I am sweetheart." He answered. It felt so good to flirt with her again. He hadn't quite realized just how much he'd missed it.

They both laughed and Morgan walked into the room. He sat down the tray he was carrying on her lap as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's this?" Penelope asked looking down at the tray that was covered in food.

"Your breakfast my queen." Morgan answered and then leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Only the best for an amazing goddess such as you."

"Derek, you didn't have to make me breakfast in bed." She said softly looking into his love filled eyes that also held a hint of guilt.

"I love you Penelope and you deserve to be waited on hand and foot." He told her and brought her hand to his lips. He sighed and looked down for a second. "I am going to make things right again baby girl. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life doing it."

Morgan cupped her cheek gently and ran his thumb over her cheek. "I'm in love with you Penelope. I know it took awhile for me to get my butt in gear, but now that I've realized what it is my hearts been wanting all these years I am not going to let it go again…I'm not going to let _you_ go again." He stated and he knew his heart and soul must be showing through his eyes.

He looked into Penelope's eyes and saw the sparkle in them that he hadn't seen in months. He also saw the love and happiness lighting up her angelic face and it made his own heart soar. "So what do you say baby girl? Will you let me spend my life at your side?" He asked gazing hopefully at her.

"Oh Derek, I love you so much." Penelope said her voice cracking as the tears gathered in her eyes. She placed her hand over his, brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles softly.

Morgan grinned before standing up. He bent down and pressed a feather light kiss on Penelope's forehead and then walked over to the other side of the bed. He climbed in and scouted over to Penelope until there wasn't an inch between them.

Penelope watched him with a puzzled look and he shot her a grin before picking up the fork that lay on the tray. He used it to pick up a piece of fruit and brought it up to her mouth with a mischievous smile.

An hour later the food tray had been laid aside on the bed side table while Penelope rested her head on Morgan's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Morgan?" Penelope asked softly.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"What about Tamara?" She asked nervously.

"You were right, just like you always are." Morgan told her. "I should have listened. She dumped me once she had recovered enough to move on." He said absentmindedly playing with a piece of her hair.

"I'm sorry." Penelope whispered. "I would never want you to get hurt."

"I know baby girl. Besides it was for the best. She told me something that really struck home." He told her and continued when she turned her head to meet his eyes. "She pointed out what deep down I already knew, that she and I weren't soul mates." He paused as he stared into her eyes. "She also said that I would find my soul mate one day, but what she didn't know was that I'd already found her." Morgan said softly bringing his hand up to caress Penelope's cheek.

Penelope's eyes sparkled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I knew you were just a big romantic." She teased with a smile.

"Only when it comes to you princess." He teased back with a grin. "So are you going to tell me what happened with Lynch?" He asked after a second of silence.

Penelope looked down and started fidgeting slightly, so Morgan placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up gently so she would have to look into his eyes. "Tell me what happened baby girl. I need to know." He said.

Penelope opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and bit her bottom lipped distractedly. "From how Emily talked about him I'd guess whatever he did wasn't good. Penelope do I need to beat the crap out of him? Because I assure you I'll be more than willing and will probably enjoy it if he hurt you." He said quickly with a dark fire in his eyes as the thought of anyone hurting Penelope crossed his mind.

"He…he didn't exactly hurt me. It's just…embarrassing." Penelope said look away again. Morgan used the arm he had around her to pull her even closer and slid his free arm over her abdomen and around her waist so that he was completely holding her. She relaxed and melted into his embrace as she rested her head against his chest near the crook of his neck.

"Tell me. Please." He asked softly as he kissed the top of her head that was on his chest.

"I came home after a case. I was tired and I really needed some comfort. Instead I got Kevin." She began and sighed before continuing. "He came in and sat down on the couch besides me. I looked over at him and almost started crying when I saw the fresh hickey on his neck." She let out a sad, disgusted laugh before finishing the story. "I could even smell her perfume on him. He knew I noticed and tried to explain saying that she seduced him. Then he had the nerve to kiss me. I pushed him away and told him to get out and after he yelled at me for not understanding he got his stuff and left more than willingly."

Penelope wiped her eyes and Morgan kissed her head again. "Two days later he came to the BAU. I was talking with JJ in the bullpen. He walked up to us with his arm around some pencil thin red head and handed me my bag that I had left at his place. He smiled at me; he actually _smiled_, and then just started to leave. Of course he didn't leave immediately, not without kissing his new girlfriend in front of me first." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

She laughed softly before turning her head up to look into his deep brown eyes. "You know what really surprised me though? _How _he left hurt me more than him actually leaving me. I was more embarrassed from what he did, than hurt because he was gone. I always thought that if we broke up I'd be heartbroken, but I wasn't. In fact after I got over the initial pain of him running off with another woman I felt almost…relieved."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there baby girl when you needed your best friend." Morgan said softly running his hand through her hair. He pressed his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her smooth, soft skin against his lips.

Penelope shifted and looked up at him with a loving smiling gracing her face. "You don't have to be sorry handsome. You're here now and that's what matters." She said her face glowing with love and adoration. "I love you." She said softly and brushed her lips against his jaw in a feather light kiss. "I don't know what I'd do If I lost you again." She murmured into his chest.

"You aren't going to lose me princess. I love you too much. I wouldn't be able to live without you. My life was so empty without you in it princess." He said and slid down so he was lying down next to Penelope. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. She buried her face in his shoulder while he nuzzled her neck and hair.

"You're a goddess of perfection woman." He murmured as he placed kisses along her neck.

Penelope giggled and snuggled in closer to her chocolate Adonis. "Then I guess we're a perfect match my scrumptious god of chocolate thunder."

"You got that right princess." Morgan said as he inhaled her scent letting it envelope him. He hadn't felt this relaxed and content in what seemed like years. All his worries and anxieties melted away and a small smile encompassed his face. The ach that had filled his heart had finally disappeared and in its place was a blonde goddess who he was currently holding as if his life depended on it. And as far as he was concerned, it did.

Penelope melted into his warm embrace and sighed at the feel of his well muscled chest against her and his strong arms encircling her. It was heaven. Pure, unadulterated heaven. Never before had she felt so safe, so loved. She could swear it was bliss. She finally had what her heart had yearned for and it felt better than she could ever imagine.

As they both laid there holding each other and enjoying the contact they knew the love they shared would last forever. The troubles they had in the past didn't matter anymore because they were together now and in the end, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Next chapter soon and the secret admirer will be revealed! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As you all know I in no way, shape, or form own Criminal Minds. I just like to play with the characters once in awhile, but I promise I'll put them back in one piece.

* * *

Monday morning...

Rossi sat across from Hotch who was sitting at his desk doing paper work. He smirked knowingly as he watched his friend and team mate. "So Aaron, you've been busy lately." He said casually.

"We've all been busy lately David." Hotch replied without missing a beat, his attention still focused on the report on his desk.

"True. But judging by the interesting gifts Garcia's been receiving I'd say one of us has been extra busy."

"Yes, I heard about that." Hotch replied still not looking up.

"I bet you did." Rossi said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I didn't know you were such a romantic at heart. Tell me, what do you have planned for today?"

Hotch slowly looked up, his stoic façade still in place. He looked at Rossi for a minute before replying. "I was thinking about a musical telegram." He answered making Rossi laugh.

After a second an amused look and a small smile graced Hotch's face. "Was it really that obvious?"

"No." Rossi replied with a smirk. "I just figured since you've had a little extra time on your hands since Morgan took lead that you decided to get some overdue business taken care of." He said and an amused grin spread across his face. "Aaron Hotchner, matchmaker extraordinaire. You should put that on you résumé."

Hotch let out a small laugh as he shook his head. "Those two needed to stop pretending and I figured giving Garcia a secret admirer would give Morgan that push he needed to get his head out of his ass."

Rossi nodded his head with a thoughtful look. "Of course you know if this doesn't work we could just kick Morgan's butt into shape. I assure you I'll be more than willing to contribute to the cause." Rossi said seriously.

"Good to know Rossi." Hotch said and then leaned back in his chair. "So do you think my plan will work?"

"I think it already has." Rossi answered looking through the window.

Hotch followed his gaze with a raised eyebrow before standing up and walking to the window closely followed by Rossi. The two looked down into the bullpen and smirked as they watched Morgan and Garcia.

Morgan was clutching Garcia's hand as they stood in the corner talking. They watched as Morgan leaned down and whispered something in Garcia's ear making her blush and laugh. Then, while no one in the bullpen was watching, Morgan leaned over and brushed his lips over Penelope's forehead and then pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

The looks on both of their faces spoke volumes and even after they separated to go to their respective offices Rossi and Hotch could tell something had changed. Morgan looked much more at peace and happier than he had in a long time and he seemed to be back to his old self that had disappeared for awhile. Garcia was glowing and radiating so much warmth and love that it could be felt in the air. And, like Morgan, she looked content, as if she had found something that had been missing for a long time.

"So what do you think is going to happen now?" Rossi asked as they watched the two love birds walk out of sight.

Hotch continued to stare out the window for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face before answering. "I predict one final gift from Garcia's secret admirer and Morgan having a heart to heart with Strauss."

"Hmm, and how do think Morgan's talk with the wicked witch of the BAU will go?" Rossi asked as he nodded slightly.

"For some reason Strauss seems to have a soft spot for him and she wants him to stay the leader of the team, so most likely it'll go pretty well. She'll probably tell him it's alright as long as it stays private and out of the office." Hotch answered. "Of course it probably wouldn't hurt if a legendary profiler were to have a talk with her." He added after a pause glancing at Rossi with a slight smirk. "Do you know any?"

"Oh, I don't know. I might be able to dig one up somewhere." Rossi responded nonchalantly. After a few seconds of silence they both laughed slightly.

"Well if you'll excuse me Hotch, I have an ice queen to defrost." Rossi said with a mischievous look in his eyes before walking out of the office.

Hotch shook his head and walked back to his desk before turning on his computer. With a faint smile he began typing.

The next morning…

Penelope smiled as she opened the door to her office. She couldn't help it. Ever since Morgan had showed up at her apartment only a few days ago she hadn't been able to stop smiling. She had never felt so overjoyed in her entire life.

As she was turning on her babies there was a knock on her door. "Come in mere mortal." She commanded happily and spun around when she heard the deep husky laugh of Derek Morgan.

"Miss me already handsome?" Penelope teased with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Goddess I miss you when you're less then five feet away." Morgan replied with his patented Morgan grin.

When Penelope stood up she shivered slightly as his dark eyes traveled up and down her body. He slowly stepped closer to her until his chest was up against hers. His hands snaked around her waist holding her to him as his eyes traced her lips longingly. Morgan's lust filled gaze sent tingles down her spine and her breath hitched uncontrollably. He grinned and slowly leaned in till their lips were only inches apart, their hot rapid breaths intermingling.

Morgan moved the rest of way until their lips touched in a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled away only slightly and then placed another kiss on her lips, then another, and another until the fire built up between them and engulfed them. Their lips locked in a heated, passionate kiss that exploded and sent waves of heat radiating through their bodies.

Then a knock came to the door forcing them to pull apart both breathing rapidly. Morgan kept his arms wrapped around Penelope's waist as he rested his forehead against hers while they tried to regain the ability to breathe normally.

"That's probably Strauss 'checking up on us'." Penelope said with a soft, breathless laugh.

Morgan laughed huskily before opening his eyes and staring adoringly at Penelope. "I love you princess, but if I don't leave soon I won't be able to stop myself next time."

"Can't have that now can we." Penelope said with a sly smirk that made Morgan's breath catch in his throat.

"Damn you woman." He growled as he nipped her ear playfully. Penelope laughed triumphantly, but gasped when she felt him nip the sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door, louder this time, eliciting a growl from Morgan. They pulled apart, this time taking a step away from each other, and straightened their slightly ruffled clothing.

Penelope blew Morgan a kiss before walking to her office door to see who had interrupted them. After signing for a delivery from the mail guy she closed the door again and walked in with a letter in her hands and a raised eyebrow.

"What's that baby girl?" Morgan asked as he walked over and stood behind her to look over her shoulders.

"I think it's another gift from my secret admirer." Penelope answered and smiled when Morgan wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. "I didn't get anything yesterday so I figured he'd gotten over it."

"He better damn well get over it." Morgan muttered angrily making Penelope smile more knowing he was jealous.

She opened the letter and as she read it she felt Morgan's tense muscles relax against her back.

_Dear Penelope,_

_I have tried to win your attention, but it seems you have your heart set on another. I want only happiness for you and if this other man makes you happy I will gladly stand aside. You are obviously his, and he is yours, and I will not stand in the way of your love or happiness. _

_With all sincerity,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"See hot stuff you have nothing to worry about." Penelope said turning around to face him. "I'm all yours."

"Good." Morgan stated simply with a nod and a protective look on his face. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow when he suddenly heard her laugh.

"Something you find humorous baby girl?" He asked trying not to smile.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." She said lovingly and gave him a peck on the cheek. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, but after a second he grinned and kissed her gently.

"I should get to work so we can go out to dinner tonight." He said and reluctantly pulled away. He gave her one last chaste kiss before walking toward the door, but paused with his hand on the door knob. Suddenly he turned, took two strides to her and closed the gap between them giving her a passionate kiss that lasted several seconds before leaving her office with a grin.

Penelope smiled as she turned and sat down in front of her computers. She looked down and realized the letter was still in her hand. She didn't know why but there was something about it that just made her want to laugh.

Her smile grew as she thought about how a few innocent gifts had lead to her heart having everything it had ever wanted. She wished she knew who her secret admirer had been though, so that she could give him a hug and thank him. If it hadn't been for him her heart would still be in shattered pieces.

With the smile still on her face, she dropped the letter into her pink waste basket and turned to face her computer screen. 'Yes', she thought, 'if she ever met her secret admirer she would defiantly have to thank him'.

* * *

Well, did you like it? I haven't decided yet if I'm going to add an epilogue. So let me know what you think! Hope you liked this chapter. Review Please!


End file.
